


No Love on This Island

by MDST3559014



Category: Love Island (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, British Comedy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the Villa! With love in the air, it seems nothing can go wrong for the couples...or maybe not.
Kudos: 2





	No Love on This Island

Valentine’s Day. The most important day of the year. At least, in the Villa. Everyone was coupled up which means everyone was going to be celebrating one way or another— rubbing their seemingly true love in each other’s faces: comparing the number of gifts and flowers and kisses and cuddles. For the most part everyone was excited, even Alexa. Now, Alexa was coupled with Jake and though they got along just fine, Jake was not the best at expressing his emotions. She knew he fancied her, but she could never be too sure if he liked her. All the other boys in the Villa made their way over to their girls continuously throughout the day—and she would be lucky if he came over to see her twice. The only time he paid undivided attention to her was, of course, when they shared a bed each night.  
Now it wasn’t Jake’s fault. There weren’t plenty of women in his household. He came from a family of four siblings—all were boys. Also, he was the eldest. And Black. Which means he got the strictest end of his parents’ rule. Jake wasn’t like most of the other boys at the Villa. He wasn’t loud, but he definitely was not boring. He could have a good time wihout being dumb and he made her laugh without being offensive. They were a great match. Where her energy could be a bit too high, he was a nice balance—calm— but never patronizing. Until this day, Lexi had been the romancer in their relationship. All the other girls teased her for it, but she didn’t care. Her actions made him smile and she loved his smile.  
But not today. Today would be his turn. Today she would sit back and wait for her man to woo her—just like all the other men seemed to be doing. 

Lexi watched all day as every other girl in the Villa received their Valentine’s gift. Carly got chocolates and an oversized pink bear. Tam got a picnic with chocolate covered strawberries. Jayla got a shiny bracelet. Meg got a poem from the heart. And Lukah and Jamie won the challenge of the day so they’ll be spending the night in the Hideaway. And Lexi. Well. Lexi didn’t know what she got, because she hadn’t gotten it yet. She didn’t even get as much as a “Happy Valentine’s Day” until a quarter to two. 

“She’s upset,” Jayla whispered to Jake. They sat in the kitchen sipping their customized glass water bottles.  
“Who?” he said.  
“Lexi. Look at her.” They both looked and indeed saw a sulking Lexi sitting by herself at the pool. Though her body was glistening, her face was a shadow of gloom.  
“About what?” he asked.  
Jayla could not hide her astonishment. “Are you serious? Where’s her present?”  
“It’s coming...I...forgot to get her a card,” he said shamefacedly.  
“A CARD?!... that’s it?” Though her tone was not past a whisper, Jake flinched.  
“That’s not all… I'm getting her some candy too.” Jayla laughed incredulously. “What?” he said.  
“Nothing… you’ll find out,” she said and took a long sip out of her bottle. 

Nearly sundown. The time came when Lexi couldn’t wait any longer. She pulled Jake from his friends as they were all having a smoke by the fire. With her arms crossed and voice seething she said, “Can pull you for a chat?”  
“Hm?” he responded. He could hear her loud and clear.  
“I said I want a chat.”  
“Oh yeah, of course,” he mumbled. Before he even got out of his seat, Lexi had turned around and was heading to the bed outside the house. She didn’t want to cry, but she couldn’t help it. Tears were falling down her face before she hit the soft comforter. As much as she tried to prevent it, her voice shook as she spoke.  
“What’s wrong with you,” she managed.  
“Your gift is coming, I promise.” he said.  
“It’s not about the gift!” she shouted. “You couldn’t even wish me a bloody Happy Valentine’s Day in the morning. Do you know how embarrassing that is? Seeing every other girl in the Villa get all this appreciation and I’ve got nothing to show for it.”  
Jake went silent. “I do appreciate you.”  
“Well that’s all you had to say, but you didn’t.” Jake remained silent. She waited and waited, but no longer could.  
“You know what Jake. You better hope it’s not another boy walking into the Villa next because I don’t know about us anymore,” she said throwing the pillow on the floor and heading inside the house. Jake did not move an inch. 

And with that, another couple in the Villa became in danger.


End file.
